Tú, yo, salvando el mundo Piénsalo
by IneKoChan
Summary: Algo raro pasa con la actitud de Yoshitake, parece algo diferente. Una historia de amor entre adolescente en un mundo donde las cosas serias no preocupan a estos estudiantes.
1. Introducción: Piscina Why not?

**Introducción: Piscina. Why not?**

Hace calor…Decía Hidenori mientras se abanicaba con un paipai.

Estaban los tres tirados en el cuarto de Tadakuni, el cual aquel día no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de echar de su casa a sus amigos Hidenori y Yoshitake.

No se movía ni una sola hoja del árbol que había en el jardín, las calles estaban desiertas. El calor que azotaba la zona era insoportable. Incluso podías ver el calor en el aire.

El celebro de Hidenori estaba totalmente adormilado, ninguna disparatada ocurrencia quería mostrársele, cosa que Tadakuni agradecía ya que con cada idea de Hidenori, Tadakuni acababa recibiendo una paliza por parte de su hermana.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

-¡Tengo una idea para deshacernos del calor!- Gritó levantándose de un salto y apuntando con el paipai al techo, con su entusiasmo de siempre.- Tadakuni ¿Tu tienes una piscina hinchable, verdad?- Tadakuni asintió mientras era señalado por el paipai. - ¡Perfecto! - Le brillaban las gafas mientras apretaba el paipai. - Nos refrescásemos en ella.

-Yo no traigo bañador, Hidenori. - Replicó Yoshitake levantando una de sus manos con la palma abierta.

-¡No importa! ¡La hermana de Tadakuni tendrá bañadores de sobra!

-¿EH? ¡No podéis coger los bañadores de mi hermana! ¡Me matara!- Intentó impedir Tadakuni.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban los tres con los bañadores puestos y chapoteando en el

agua.

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar yo también uno?- Se preguntaba Tadakuni con el bañador del uniforme escolar de su hermana mientras sus amigos se salpicaban con el agua como si de niños se tratase.

Al poco se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Se miraron los tres con el pánico en los ojos y entraron rápidamente a la casa en busca de un escondite.

Rápidos como un rayo Hidenori y Yoshitake se metieron en el armario del cuarto de Tadakuni, pero no quedaba sitió para uno más. Ya estaban los dos bien apretados en aquel lugar tan pequeño.

Tadakuni se quedó bloqueado en mitad de la habitación sin saber donde meterse. La puerta se abrió y su hermana al verlo comenzó a pegarle la paliza de su vida.

-¿¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO O QUE!? ¡MI PROPIO HERMANO!- Gritaba en cólera entre golpe y golpe.

Mientras tanto Yoshitake y Hidenori intentaban aguantar la risa al escucharlos.

-Aaaa… Fue realmente divertido. -Susurró Hidenori. Entonces miró a la cara a su amigo. Estaban completamente encima el uno del otro. Sin saber muy bien por qué Yoshitake tenía la mirada puesta en él. Aquello le incomodaba.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose mutuamente. La mano de Yoshitake intentaba llegar hasta el rostro de Hidenori. La subió poco a poco como pudo mientras le miraba fijamente. Sin darse cuenta Hidenori se sonrojó levemente.

-Tienes una hoja en el pelo.- Se la quitó mientras le miraba inexpresivo como siempre.

El corazón de Hidenori iba a mil sin poder apartar la vista de la hoja.

Cabe detallar que estaban los dos vestidos con unos bikinis completos de la hermana pequeña de Tadakuni por lo que les quedaban pequeños.

En ese momento Hidenori se dio cuenta de que Yoshitake estaba en plena forma, quería tocar su brazo para comprobar si realmente era músculo pero el rubio de adelanto y rodeo con su mano el brazo del moreno.

-¿Haces pesas o algo? Estaba pensando en apuntarme a un gimnasio y por tu musculatura parece que vas a uno.

Esas palabras descolocaban completamente a Hidenori que rápidamente se zafo de él y se coloco las gafas de forma "guay" poniendo una de esas voces de chiste tan características suyas.

\- Esto no se consigue con unas simples pesas. Se necesita fuerza y determinación para conseguir la forma perfecta. Solo partiendo sandias bajo el mas desgarrador calor se puede conseguir unos brazos perfectos con los que sacar a abuelitos de debajo de los coches. - Rió de forma cómica y sonora.

Parecía que Yoshitake fuera a decir algo pero las risas de Hidenori habían hecho que la hermana de Tadakuni supiera que estaban allí escondidos. Abrió la puerta del armario y los sacó para darles a los tres una buena paliza.


	2. 1º Acto: Como conseguir novia II

**1º Acto: Como conseguir novia II**

-Hace calor… - Decía Yoshitake mientras se daba golpes contra la pared.

-Yoshitake… Vas a romper la pared... - Intentó replicar Tadakuni sin ganas ni fuerza alguna.

Estaban los tres apalancados en el cuarto de Tadakuni, el cual aquel día no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de echar de su casa a sus amigos Hidenori y Yoshitake.

No se movía ni una sola hoja del árbol que había en el jardín, las calles estaban desiertas. El calor que azotaba la zona era insoportable. Incluso podías ver el calor en el aire.

El celebro de Hidenori estaba totalmente adormilado, ninguna disparatada ocurrencia quería mostrársele, cosa que Tadakuni agradecía ya que con cada idea de Hidenori, Tadakuni acababa recibiendo una paliza por parte de su hermana.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

\- ¿Cómo se consigue una novia? - Preguntó Tadakuni.

Esta pregunta ya se la habían hecho antes pero la demostración no había quedado clara, mas bien era imposible porque su instituto es solo de chicos.

Se le iluminó la mirada a Hidenori, literalmente. Se levantó de un salto.

\- Hagamos una demostración. Tadakuni, tu harás el papel de mujer yo el de chico y Yoshitake… - Le miró y pensó que ya estaba bastante entretenido con darse cabezazos en la pared.

-¿Yo de mujer? - Preguntó Tadakuni confuso y molesto.

\- Así aprenderás de un hombre de verdad. - Hincó una rodilla en el suelo dándose un golpe en el pecho orgulloso de su masculinidad.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no tienes novia Hidenori?

El de gafas se deprimió al instante agachando la cabeza pero no dejo que aquello lo desanimara. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Tadakuni.

\- ¿Esta usted bien señorita? - Preguntó poniendo una expresión exageradamente principesca.

Tadakuni miró su mano totalmente descolocado pero antes de que pudiera mostrar su confusión Hidenori le había levantado del suelo espachurrándole contra el mismo tomándole por el hombro.

\- Espero que se encuentre en las mejores condiciones posibles, señorita, porque acabamos de salvar el universo con mi fantástica fuerza y virilidad y su cerebro. - Tadakuni estaba cada vez más confuso. - No se preocupe señorita, saldremos de esta base secreta sin mas dilación y mostraremos nuestro amor al mundo entero. - Hablaba sin sentido mientras hacía movimientos exagerados sin soltar a su "chica".

Dejó de escucharse el sonido de la cabeza de Yoshitake contra la pared, que ahora les miraba fijamente mientras Hidenori apegaba mas a Tadakuni hacia si mismo.

\- No escapareis nunca. - Se escuchó una voz maléfica tras la "pareja" - ¡No puede ser, es Yoshisama!- Grito motivado Hidenori señalando hacia el rubio. - No temáis bella dama yo lo venceré y así os enamorareis perdidamente de mi porque soy el héroe y las damas deben de enamorarse de sus salvadores con un gran sex appeal. - Tiró a Tadakuni a un lado y se puso en guardia. - ¡Malvado Yoshisama, no dejare que dañéis a mi amada! ¡RAYO ULTRA X CON DOBLE DE Y! - Estiró su brazo lanzando el rayo hacía el malvado. Este sonrió de medio lado.

-No podrás conmigo solo con eso guerrero HidHid. - Estiró sus brazos hacia los lados elevando el pecho. - ¡GIGA ESCUDO HIPER MORTAL! - Una enorme bola negra lo cubrió totalmente protegiéndolo de aquel rayo morado.

Tadakuni los observaba desde lejos sentado en una esquina de la habitación mientras sus amigos gritaban y gritaban. "A mi solo me parecen unos frikis haciendo un extraño baile mientras gritan cosas sin sentido." Pensó Tadakuni.

Los dos oponentes jadeaban por el cansancio de la batalla.

\- Este es tu final malvado Yoshisama. - Se tiró encima de Yoshitake cogiendo carrerilla.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo. Tadakuni se había ido a la nevera a tomar un refresco. En la habitación solo quedaban los enemigos después del fulgor de la batalla.

Bueno, en realidad solo era Hidenori encima de Yoshitake como consecuencia de su último placaje.

Hidenori reía a carcajada limpia con los ojos cerrados.

\- Te vencí malvado. - Miró a Yoshitake sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Acepto mi miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. - Ahora estoy bajo tu merced, pídeme lo que quieras.

Hidenori se ruborizó al instante, esa sonrisa le parecía demasiado… Demasiado… Le parecía demasiado. Se levantó al instante justo cuando Tadakuni entraba en el cuarto.

El de gafas tomo una de las manos del de pelo negro y se arrodilló.

\- Amor de mi vida, diosa de las diosas. Hoy he demostrado mi amor infinito por vos. Es momento de que cabalguemos hacia el atardecer y nos fundamos en un beso y mostrar nues…

\- Tadakuni, tengo sed. - Dijo Yoshitake poniéndose en medio de los dos y quitándole el refresco al del pelo negro.

\- No te lo bebas todo, Yoshitake. - Se quejo Tadakuni pero no le hizo ni caso.

Hidenori iba a quejarse porque había estropeado su genial actuación, pero las campanadas del reloj de la casa lo interrumpieron. Ya era tarde y debía de volver a casa.

-¿No es hora de que os vayáis, lapas? - Tenía cierto tono enfadado en su voz el de pelo negro.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la casa de su amigo. Andaban los dos solos por la calle.

Hacía menos calor ya que el sol había desaparecido casi completamente. Yoshitake se estiró con el maletín del instituto en la mano.

\- Hidenori ¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que quieres que haga por haberme vencido?

\- Acaso eso iba en serio. - Miró al rubio algo extrañado.

-Si.

Hidenori se quedo pensativo en lo que podía pedirle y que pudiera conseguirlo. Y ya que estaban con ese tema en la cabeza le pareció una buena idea hacer una petición sobre eso.

\- Consígueme pareja. - Dijo tan tranquilo. Miró a Yoshitake el cual suspiraba cansado.

-¿Quieres algo tan complicado? Bueno, como no específicas nada mas ¿Te valdría conmigo, no? - Yoshitake se señalo a si mismo. -Realmente no tengo ganas de buscar por ahí así que conmigo será suficiente.

Fue una de las pocas veces en las que Hidenori no sabía que decir, no pensaba, no articulaba palabra, no se movía. Solo podía mantener la mirada fija en él.

\- Tomare eso como una afirmativa. El viernes tendremos una cita, si. Decidido. - Miró a su alrededor. Hidenori crecía no haber escuchado bien pero efectivamente, sus oídos no estaban equivocados. - Ya estamos en tu casa Hidenori. - Dijo señalando el lugar. - Nos vemos mañana en el instituto. Adiós. - Siguió andando como si nada mientras Hidenori seguía petrificado en su sitio.

Una vez que Yoshitake se había ido completamente de la calle Hidenori recobro sus pensamientos y se apoyó en la pared de la calle.

\- ¿Salir? ¿Somos hombres? ¿Somos amigos? ¿Con que cara voy a ir mañana al instituto? - Decía dramatizando en la puerta de su casa.


	3. 2º Acto: Estudiantes y besos, parte 1

**2º Acto: Estudiantes y besos, parte 1**

Hidenori se levantó a la misma hora que siempre. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y eso se reflejaba en su cara perfectamente.

Andaba por su casa cual zombi y salio de ella de la misma forma. No quería ir al instituto, tenía el estomago revuelto, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y la falta de sueño hacía el resto. Por muchas vueltas que le había dado y las veces que había practicado su encuentro con Yoshitake no había sacado nada en claro. "No tendré mas remedio que evitarle durante todo el día." Pensó el de gafas mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

\- Buenos días Hidenori. - Dijo una voz neutra en la espalda del castaño.

Hidenori se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, Yoshitake Tanaka. Estaba apoyado en la fachada de la casa mirándole como siempre. Hidenori le miró como si su mundo se le hubiera caído encima, todo su complicado plan de cómo evitarle se había ido al garete.

Pero la situación era que Yoshitake había ido a buscarle a la puerta de su casa, ahora tendría que apañárselas para actuar lo mas normal posible aunque con su mal estar interno era difícil.

\- B-Buenos días. - Saludó Hidenori.

Empezó a andar a toda pastilla esperando que no pudiera seguir su ritmo. Pero como era de esperar de Yoshitake aquel paso era fácil de superar por él.

Llegaron al instituto. Hidenori estaba totalmente cansado mientras que su compañero estaba más fresco que una rosa. Se apoyó en la pared de la entrada de la clase totalmente exhausto, tenía unas ganas increíbles de echar el poco desayuno que su estomago había permitido entrar.

Hidenori estuvo todo el día intentando evadir a Yoshitake de una forma un tanto patética. Incluso llegó a meterse en el baño de las chicas haciéndose pasar por una mujer con complejo de parecer demasiado masculina. El chico tenía suerte de poseer una labia verdaderamente maravillosa, o más bien era por su capacidad de confundir a todo el que le rodeaba.

Llegó la hora de volver a casa. Pero mientras Hidenori trataba de irse lo más rápido posible a su casa, Tadakuni le obligo a que regresaran juntos. El de gafas no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta la casa de Tadakuni. Salió de uno de los cubos de basura del instituto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Llegaron a la casa de Tadakuni y los tres se pararon en la entrada.

\- ¿Hoy no vais a entrar? - Preguntó Tadakuni.

\- Hoy tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con mi padre y mi hermano así que tengo que irme a casa. - Se

excusó Hidenori rascándose la nuca y riendo de forma nerviosa.

Yoshitake le miraba fijamente y cerró los ojos para hablar.

\- Yo también tengo que volver pronto a casa. Te acompaño Hidenori.

Hidenori se cago en todos los muertos de Tadakuni por haberle descubierto y haber hecho que tuviera que volver a casa con Yoshitake. Le echó una mirada furiosa a Tadakuni pero este no se enteraba de nada.

Se despidieron de Tadakuni y echaron a andar en dirección a la casa de Hidenori. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo único que podía escuchar Hidenori eran sus pensamientos desbordándole.

"¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Me acerco? No, entonces pensaría cosas extrañas después de haberle estado evitando todo el día. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que le he estado evitando? ¿Me alejo? Lo único que haría sería ofenderle. ¿Pero, yo le gusto? ¿Me habría dicho de salir si no le gustara? ¿A Yoshitake puede gustarle alguien?" Miró de reojo a su acompañante el cual inconscientemente se acercó un poco rozando su brazo con el del otro. "¡Oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, oe! ¡Esta muy cerca! ¡No te acerques tanto, bastardo!" Intentó alejarse un poco pero Yoshitake se acercaba a él de nuevo.

\- Hidenori, el viernes vengo a recogerte a las siete a tu casa. - Dijo Yoshitake mirando al frente con su rostro pasota de siempre.

Los pensamientos de Hidenori volaron más rápido de lo esperado. Su rostro se volvió totalmente blanco y sorprendido. Ni le había preguntado si quería salir o si le venia bien la hora, nada. Hidenori no creía lo que estaba pasando. No quería que nadie viera que Yoshitake venía SOLO a recogerle a su casa. Empezó a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer antes por lo que es mejor que quedemos por el centro de la ciudad… - Miraba al suelo rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Yoshitake asintió después de estar un rato pensativo. A saber lo que tenía planeado hacer aquel día. Algo, era algo, de momento ya no parecería una cita en toda regla.

\- Hidenori, hemos llegado a tu casa.- Hidenori se dio la vuelta mirando hacía la puerta. De no ser porque iba le había avisado seguramente no hubiera llegado a su casa nunca. Bueno, si no hubiera ido acompañado de Yoshitake si que habría llegado a casa sin problemas.

Ando hasta la puerta sin darse cuenta de que el rubio le seguía hasta dejarlo completamente acorralado contra la puerta.

Yoshitake le miraba fijamente a los ojos, nunca se podía saber que era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza.

El castaño estaba aún más nervioso ¿Qué pensaba hacer estando tan cerca? Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando a que aquello pasara lo más rápido posible.

\- Pasa una buena tarde. - Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Yoshitake. Después se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto el chico de gafas estaba completamente rojo y bloqueado. Se tapó el rostro con una mano sorprendido de los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su mente y de las sensaciones que había sentido y estaba sintiendo.

"¿Por qué iba a pensar yo que iba a besarme? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me siento decepcionado? ¿Acaso quería que me besara? Eso es imposible, yo nunca desearía besar a otro chico y menos a Yoshitake."

Al buen rato entro en su casa, confuso, con su corazón aún agitado. Algo dentro de Hidenori había nacido o simplemente estaba creciendo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir tampoco, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y de una forma extraña.

De repente Yoshitake estaba saliendo con Hidenori solo porque Hidenori le había dicho que quería conseguir pareja. "¡Esto es de locos!" Pensaba Hidenori cada vez que concluía una frase en sus pensamientos desordenados.


	4. 3º Acto: Estudiantes y besos, parte 2

**3º Acto: Estudiantes y besos, parte 2**

Igual que el día anterior, Hidenori no fue solo al instituto. Como era de esperar, ninguno de sus amigos había notado el extraño comportamiento de Hidenori al ver a Yoshitake ya que prácticamente salía corriendo como una bala cada vez que veía un cabello rubio o escuchaba una voz parecida a suya. Nadie notó que Hidenori y Yoshitake venían juntos al instituto, nadie notó que la mayor parte del tiempo el castaño estaba en las nubes, nadie noto que no la liaba en el instituto con alguna estupidez que salía de su mente como solía hacer. Bueno, puede que alguien lo notara.

Ese día si que se quedaron en casa de Tadakuni cuando salieron del instituto. Hidenori necesitaba hablar con un amigo, lo que pasa es que… Tadakuni no es alguien que entienda demasiadas cosas.

El calor había disminuido por lo que se estaba cómodo dentro de una casa con las ventanas abiertas, aunque el ventilador seguía puesto.

Tadakuni estaba sentado en la esquina de siempre, Yoshitake sentado apoyado a la pared y Hidenori era el único de pie en mitad de la sala.

Había un completo silencio. Hidenori quería quedarse a solas con Tadakuni o por lo menos hablar de aquello que le rondaba la cabeza sin que Yoshitake se enterara.

-¿Qué se sentirá al besar a alguien? - Preguntó Tadakuni como si pudiera leer la mente de Hidenori.

Aunque realmente Tadakuni solo lo había dicho por decir, bueno, más bien lo decía porque se le había pegado una canción de un grupo de moda en ese momento, de un disco en el cual tenía unos grandes labios impresos en la portada.

Hidenori se puso mas tenso aún, pero supuso que aquello le daría la oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema. Pero el castaño no era la persona mas lúcida del mundo en esos temas, más bien era un desastre y solo se le ocurrió una locura de las suyas.

\- Podemos practicar. Así no nos pillara de nuevas cuando demos nuestro primer beso. - Tadakuni le miró totalmente exhausto de sus locuras, aunque de momento no era nada extraño.

Hidenori salió de la habitación y regresó con una sandía, una naranja y un plátano.

Empecemos por practicar con fruta. - Soltó como si fuera la mejor idea del universo jamás contada.

Le tiró a Tadakuni la sandía totalmente desprevenido por lo que le cayó encima aplastándole el estomago.

-¿Cuál quieres? - Le preguntó a Yoshitake.

Este le miró sin mucha gana y totalmente acostumbrado a aquellos desvaríos del de gafas.

Tomo la naranja, le llamaba la atención ese color.

Hidenori se sentó en mitad de la sala.

\- ¡Vamos Tadakuni, enséñanos lo que sabes hacer con esa sandía!

\- ¿Esto funciona?

\- Claro que sí. ¡Vamos, besa a esa sandía como si no hubiera mañana! ¡Haz que no quiera dejar de soltar sus labios! – Le animó Hidenori.

Tadakuni miró a la sandía no muy convencido y aplastó sus labios contra ella sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo mientras Hidenori le animaba a que diera más. Al poco se acercó a Tadakuni haciendo que soltara la sandía.

-¿¡Y dices ser un hombre!? ¡Voy a enseñarte como se hace! - Se acerco completamente tranquilo al rostro de Tadakuni cogiéndolo de los hombros, cerrando los ojos.

Pero poco pudo avanzar Hidenori ya que fue apartado de inmediato por los brazos del rubio.

Tadakuni, el cual estaba en estado de sock, salió corriendo de la habitación para que Hidenori no intentara besarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Qué sensible es! ¡Solo era un beso! - Comenzó a reír divertido por la expresión de Tadakuni.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por Yoshitake, el cual le tumbó en el suelo de tatami verde de la habitación y le miraba fijamente.

\- Entonces practiquemos los dos juntos, así no te pillaran por sorpresa cuando te den un beso ¿No decías eso? - Sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

Hidenori estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, que contestar. En parte tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, mas bien tenía miedo de que aquello le gustara.

El rubio le tenía cogido por las muñecas y no podía escapar. Las gafas de Hidenori estaban mal colocadas por lo que le veía bien y mal. Solo sabía que se estaba acercando porque cada vez sus ojos marrones eran más detallados y nítidos.

-No digas tonterías, solo era una broma. - Decía con la voz un poco temblorosa hasta que no pudo hablar mas porque los labios de Yoshitake estaban sobre los del de gafas.

Hidenori abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas de desvanecían y que sus parpados caían haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Pero un pensamiento rondó por su mente haciendo que apartara al rubio de él, se sentó y se alejó con la respiración agitada. Su corazón iba a mil y aumentando.

"¿Todos los besos se sienten así?" Pensaba sin poder creer que se hubiera dejado besar.

Salió de la habitación, se puso los zapatos como pudo con tal mala suerte que estaban en el pie equivocado y se fue de la casa tan rápido como pudo. Comenzó a correr por la calle sin rumbo, solo corría y corría.

"¡Me ha besado! ¡Me ha besado! ¡ME HA BESADOOOOOOO!" Pensaba mientras corría.

Después de un buen rato corriendo, puede que una o dos horas, se cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

No sabía donde estaba. Seguía estando dentro de la ciudad eso seguro, seguramente hubiera estado corriendo en círculos. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el césped justo al lado del río. Se sentó en el césped y comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido ya que sus pies le dolían por tener mal puestos los zapatos, pero Hidenori no le hizo nada de caso a ese pequeño detalle.

"No es tan raro que me haya besado, al fin y al cabo para Yoshitake es como si estuviéramos saliendo y las parejas se dan besos… ¡¿Pero como se le ocurre besarme así, sin avisar ni nada?! … Pero… Yo me he ido sin decir nada… Debería de pedirle disculpas o por lo menos darle una explicación. ¡¿Pero, por qué tengo que darle una explicación?! Yo soy la victima, estoy metido en esto sin quererlo ni beberlo."

Miró a su alrededor y se levantó. Vio a un chico de pelo rubio de punta. "¡Yoshitake!" Se acercó a él tocándole el hombro para que se diera la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo resultó no ser Yoshitake, era un chico de rasgos profundos que le miraba sin saber a que venía eso.

-¿Eh? - Le dijo el "clon" de Yoshitake, llamémosle desconocido numero 1.

\- Perdón, me he equivocado de persona. - Contestó avergonzado.

Le miró de arriba a bajo y decidió hacer una comprobación. Se acercó al desconocido numero 1 dándole un beso, se quedó pensativo mientras que el desconocido numero 1 se ponía rojo como un tomate.

"¡Qué raro! No ha sido igual que con Yoshitake, no he sentido nada…" Pensaba dándole la espalda al chico al que acababa de robar un beso sin explicación aparente.

Otro chico apareció, tenía los ojos oscuros y unas gafas. En su rostro se podían verlos rasgos profundos que caracterizaban también al rubio desconocido. Llamémosle desconocido numero 2.

Hidenori se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensativo sobre todo lo sucedido mientras tanto el desconocido numero 1, rubio, estaba discutiendo con el desconocido numero 2 que tenía el pelo exactamente igual que Hidenori.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarte con otro?! - Decía el desconocido numero 2.

"Quizás sea porque es muy feo"

\- Me ha besado él, te juro que nunca te dejaría por otro. - Replicaba el desconocido numero 1.

"¿La situación?" Hidenori no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas a pesar de los gritos que pegaban.

\- No te creo, no te creo porque… porque… ¡YA NO ME MIRAS CUANDO LO HACEMOS! - Lloriqueaba el castaño desconocido numero 2.

\- ¡Creía que te daba vergüenza que te mirara! No lo volveré a hacer nunca, yo… Yo… Te amo.- El desconocido numero 1 tomó al desconocido numero 2 de las dos manos acercándolo a él.

"¿Será que antes llevaba mal puestas las gafas?" Seguía reflexionando Hidenori.

\- Yo también te amo. -Dijo desconocido numero 2 y los dos desconocidos se fundieron en un pasional y tierno beso haciendo que su relación fuera más fuerte que nunca.

Después de esa conmovedora escena en la orilla del río con el atardecer a sus espaldas, los dos desconocidos se fueron cogidos de la mano mientras Hidenori seguía pensativo.

Se volvió a sentar en la hierba mirando el río.

Una chica de cabellos largos y flequillo recto se puso tras él, sentándose cerca. Hidenori no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la chica tosió a posta. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, se levanto. La brisa del río mecía su pelo. Ando unos pasos hacia ella.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus fantasías, otro día será. - Dijo Hidenori serio, como si fuera el tío mas guay del mundo y se fue del lugar con los pies aún doloridos sin saber porque.

La chica se quedo quieta completamente anonadada y después de un rato procesando lo ocurrido pego un gran chillido agudo levantándose de golpe con los puños cerrados.


	5. 4º Acto: Estudiantes y citas

**4º Acto: Estudiantes y citas**

Otro día en el que Hidenori no quería ver a su mejor amigo Yoshitake, pero ese día era algo diferente. Después de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Tadakuni era imposible que fueran a ser los amigos que eran antes, algo en ellos había cambiado.

Miraba el reloj de la cocina con ansia, entrecerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces Hidenori? - Le preguntó su hermano.

No me desconcentres. Intento focalizar toda mi energía mental para que el tiempo se detenga y así no tenga que ir al instituto.

El hermano mayor se encogió de hombros suspirando, estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas por parte de su hermano.

A pesar de los repetidos intentos de Hidenori por hacer que el tiempo se parara, no sirvió de nada y tuvo que salir de su casa. Cuando salió por la puerta espero encontrarse con su amigo rubio, que lo había estado acompañando al instituto prácticamente toda la semana. Pero ese día, el viernes, nadie lo esperaba.

Hidenori sintió un gran vació en su corazón por un momento pero después pensó. "_Así no tendré que verlo hasta que llegue al instituto, no sabría como actuar estando a solas con él."_ Se colocó la corbata roja y azul para ponerse en marcha.

Llegó al instituto solo, como había ido el resto del curso. Pero se sentía raro. No le dio importancia a aquello y entro en clase.

El día transcurrió como uno normal, gritos de sus compañeros, regañinas de los profesores, todo eso hizo que Hidenori no reparare en que Yoshitake también le evitaba así que no se vieron demasiado.

El timbre de la salida despertó a Hidenori de sus ensoñaciones particulares que desde que tiene uso de razón, habían inundado su mente a todas horas. En realidad el cerebro de Hidenori no paraba casi nunca, sus pensamientos pasaban y se creaban en su mente, era como un horno que nunca paraba de crear nuevos pasteles. Se fue a reunir con Tadakuni el cual tampoco sabía donde se había metido Yoshitake.

El castaño volvió solo a casa y se tiró en la cama. Miró al techo, pensativo y serio con el uniforme arrugado y completamente descolocado. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo allí tirado. Sus padres no estaban en casa y su hermano como si no estuviera. Llamaron a la puerta. Hidenori se levantó, aunque en un principio había decidido ignorar todo lo que interrumpiera sus reflexiones. El cuerpo le pesaba ¿O quizás eran todos aquellos pensamientos los que hacían que sus hombros se cansaran de soportar aquella ocurrente cabeza? Abrió la puerta sin mucha gana.

-¿Quién es?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio quien era el que estaba al lado de la otra puerta. Era nada más y nada menos que Yoshitake. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul que le favorecía demasiado, se pegaba a su cuerpo como si se la hubieran hecho a su medida y Hidenori vio formas de su cuerpo que no se podían apreciar con el uniforme, y unos pantalones vaqueros, resaltando sus piernas fibrosas y largas junto con unas zapatillas de deporte a la última.

-Dije que vendría a buscarte a las siete. - Metió las manos en los bolsillos y le miró. -Por tu expresión adivino que se te había olvidado.

Hidenori estaba sin habla, cosa rara en él. Después de todo lo que había pasado su cerebro lo había borrado por completo. Intento recordar aquella conversación y frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que quedábamos mejor en el centro.

\- Imaginé que se te habías olvidado por lo que me parecía mas efectivo venir a buscarte. - Le miró de arriba a bajo y entro en la casa. - Con permiso. - Se fue directo al sofá. - Tienes 20 minutos para prepararte para salir. - Se acomodó haciendo un suave sonido al deslizarse por los cojines.

Hidenori le había seguido hasta el salón pocos segundos después de que el rubio hubiese entrado.

-¡¿Qué modales son esos?! ¡No puedes entrar en una casa así como así! - Estaba molesto y avergonzado, su mirada lo reflejaba perfectamente.

-19 minutos y 56 segundos. - Respondió al castaño de lo mas tranquilo.

Hidenori quería reprocharle más cosas pero por la presión del tiempo no tuvo más remedio que ir corriendo hasta su habitación para elegir algo decente.

Exprimió sus 19 minutos y 56 segundos como pudo. Fue corriendo al salón con el corazón en un puño de lo rápido que había tenido que prepararse. Intentaba coger aire.

Yoshitake se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió.

-Vamos.

Hidenori no tuvo mas remedio que salir de su casa, confuso y aún molesto por haberle hecho prepararse con tantas prisas. Quería quejarse pero la falta de aire, y sus pulmones ardían en cierto modo, pero no podía, pensaba darle una buena charla cuando se hubiera recuperado. Pero algo hizo que sus ganas de reprocharle se acallaran por completo. Yoshitake le tomo de la mano como si nada. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza golpeando su pecho sin tregua y no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

_"¿¡Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora!? ¿Dejar que sigamos cogidos de la mano como si nada? Pero es raro, somos amigos. No, espera. Estamos saliendo. No me acostumbro a esto… Se siente extraño, dos hombres caminando tomados de la mano por la calle y más si se trata de Yoshitake y de mí. Voy a soltarme sin que se entere. Pero ¿¡Como leches voy a soltarme de su mano sin que se entere!? ¡Es imposible! Bueno, de momento no le cogeré de la mano, mantendré la mía suelta. A lo mejor así se cansa y me suelta…"_

Pero su superstición no fue para nada un acierto. Yoshitake no le soltó en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a una cafetería del centro de la ciudad. No era demasiado grande, una cafetería que estaba especializada en sus helados, mucha gente iba a aquella cafetería para probar su especialidad, pero por alguna casualidad una mesa les esperaba vacía solo para ellos dos. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro y les trajeron la carta. Hidenori miraba a su alrededor, curioso. No había nada que destacar, una cafetería con gente, sus camareras vestidas con un uniforme algo llamativo, parejas, familias disfrutando de grandes copas de helado…

Mientras tanto tras ellos se encontraba una pareja muy ruidosa.

-De verdad que puedes pedir lo que quieras, porque eres una chica especial. -Decía el joven.

-… ¿¡Como puedes llegar a ser tan insoportable!? - Gritaba la chica.

-Puede que sea porque Ringo-chan esta preciosa hoy.

La chica se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un gran golpe junto con un enorme grito.

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! - La chica salió corriendo de la cafetería al instante.

El chico, malherido, fue detrás de ella agonizando algunas palabras que nadie entendió.

Hidenori se quedo estupefacto al escuchar todo aquello, ya que él no podía ver nada porque estaba de espaldas a la mesa de la pareja.

-Vaya, parece que el presidente ha conseguido una novia. - Comentó Yoshitake.

En ese momento el rostro de Hidenori se volvió pálido. Alguien que les conocía podía haberlos visto entrar juntos.

_"Puede que no nos haya viso entrar cogidos de la mano. Si no lo ha visto podemos decir que somos dos amigos que han quedado para ir a una cafetería para pasar la tarde."_

Pensaba Hidenori mientras que su acompañante rubio pedía por los dos a la camarera que hacía un tiempo que se había acercado para tomarles nota.

El castaño se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la camarera ya se había ido.

-¿Qué has pedido? - Le preguntó por saber que era lo que iba a comer. Aún se sentía un poco incomodo.

-A ti nada. - Le miró serio como siempre.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Haberme avisado de que estaba aquí la camarera! - Refunfuño. Miro a su alrededor para llamar a la camarera, la cual no la hacía ni caso. - Seguro que no me hace caso porque le recuerdo demasiado a ese chico de la infancia que le gustaba pero que se metía con ella. - Observó Hidenori cruzadose de brazos y acariciando su barbilla. Lo decía como si de verdad conociera a la camarera y hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del mundo. Yoshitake comenzó a reír suavemente y de forma natural. Hidenori le miró confuso.

-Por fin eres el de siempre. - Se vio que Yoshitake se relajó también. - Me tenías preocupado. Y no te enfades, he pedido ese helado tan grande para dos personas que siempre quisiste probar.

No supo que decir, la sorpresa le había dejado de nuevo sin palabra alguna. Simplemente se quedo reflexionando el comportamiento de su amigo.

_"Es cierto que Yoshitake siempre ha sido muy atento a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero nunca antes le había visto mostrar que había estado atento a una banalidad así."_ Pensó Hidenori mientras esperaba a que viniera la camarera. Pero su espera fue interrumpida por la voz de su acompañante.

-¿Qué tal ha sido tu día? Al final no nos hemos podido ver en toda la mañana durante el instituto. - Preguntó con total naturalidad.

Hidenori no quería decirle que en realidad le había estado evitando durante todo el horario lectivo, pero lo que si que había notado es que aquel día le había sido más fácil no encontrarse con el rubio. Supuso que se debía a que había desarrollado una asombrosa capacidad de camuflaje, que casi parecía un ninja oculto entre las sombras. Lo cierto era que Yoshitake también le había estado evitando de una forma bastante más eficiente que la de Hidenori.

-No ha estado mal. Aburrido. - Contestó el castaño.

-Si, la verdad es que se echan de menos los momentos que pasamos juntos. - Miró por la ventana junto a la que se habían sentado, parecía algo triste.

En ese momento Hidenori se armó de valor para explicarle porque le había estado evitando, aunque ni siquiera el propio chico sabía muy bien por que.

-Veras… Yoshitake… Si no nos hemos visto ha sido porque…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase una voz conocida les interrumpió.

-¿Yoshitake Tanaka? ¿Hidenori Tabata? - Preguntó la voz conocida.

El interior de Hidenori entró en pánico. Una voz interna no paraba de gritar y su rostro se volvió un poco pálido. El chico que se había parado frente a la mesa era Karasawa Toshiyuki. Hidenori no sabía muy bien a quien de los dos estaba mirando ya que la gorra tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? - Preguntó el chico de la gorra con su voz neutra de toda la vida.

Hidenori estaba sin palabras mirando con algo de pánico los ojos al recién llegado. Sería terrible que alguien supiera que estaban saliendo juntos por una estupida apuesta.

Yoshitake miro a los dos chicos y le habló al de la gorra.

-Hidenori quería probar un helado, pero es demasiado grande para el solo así que he venido compartirlo con él.

Hidenori analizó la situación, era imposible que el chico de la gorra blanca sospechara algo después de que Yoshitake le dijera eso y mas sabiendo lo raros que eran estos dos personajes.

El chico de la gorra se quedó en silencio, pero al parecer Yoshitake había entendido por completo lo que significaba ese silencio.

Otra voz se alzó en aquella cafetería, pero esta vez era de mujer.

-¿Toshiyuki kun? - La camarera que les había atendido se acerco a él.

El chico de la gorra la miro y su rostro se volvió completamente blanco, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y varias gotas de sudor bajaban por las mejillas del joven. En el momento en el que la chica estuvo a menos de un metro se llevo la mano a un bolígrafo que tenía en su chaqueta.

La chica se paró frente a él con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Toshiyuki -kun ¿Qué haces aquí? - La chica llevaba el uniforme llamativo de la cafetería con una pequeña plaquita con su nombre, en ella ponía "Habara".

El chico de la gorra miró a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa durante un instante y después echó a andar de forma disimulada pero rápida hacia la puerta. Aunque la chica le siguió hasta la puerta tranquilamente, manteniendo aquella inocente sonrisa.

-¿De verdad que no te quieres quedar? Hacemos unos helados buenísimos.

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle Karasawa salió corriendo y tras el la camarera que supuestamente les iba a llevar el helado.

A todo esto, Hidenori y Yoshitake observaron atentamente todo lo que sucedía y se quedaron estupefactos al ver que los dos salían corriendo de la cafetería. Pero aquella camarera no fue la única que salió corriendo del lugar. Dos chicas más habían visto lo sucedido, la chica de gafas habló.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Habara? ¡Karasawa! ¡Me las pagaras por dejarnos sin camarera! - Y salió corriendo detrás de la pareja.

Otra chica con dos coletas miró a la de gafas y sonrió divertida por aquella situación. Después de que la chica de gafas saliera corriendo la de coletas la imito riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Parece que nos hemos quedado sin helado. - Dijo Yoshitake y miro a su acompañante de forma divertida.

Hidenori suspiro, el peligro había pasado.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme, Hidenori?

El castaño se había olvidado por completo de que estaba hablando cuando Karasawa apareció. Pero la única camarera que había en el lugar fue a pedirles disculpas y que les invitarían al helado.

No hablaron mucho mas de temas serios, simplemente se dejaron llevar por cosas sin importancia. Aunque era un poco raro ver a dos hombres comiendo del mismo helado Hidenori se sentía muy cómodo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Yoshitake con aquella naturalidad, los temas salían solos al igual que las carcajadas.

Aunque el rubio le insistió en darle de comer el mismo de el helado, cosa que a Hidenori no importo mucho.

Por suerte para el corazón de Hidenori, no se encontraron con nadie mas conocido por la calle durante aquel día.

El de gafas parecía haber olvidado todo acerca de la apuesta y de que estaban saliendo, simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía del otro. Llegaron a la casa de Hidenori, una casa familiar de dos pisos. Yoshitake se había empeñado en acompañarle hasta ella. Se quedaron frente a la puerta marrón rojiza.

\- El helado ha estado riquísimo. - Dijo Hidenori sonriente como un niño.

Yoshitake le sonrió amablemente y se acercó un poco a él.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado nuestra primera cita.

Todo volvió a la mente de Hidenori, la apuesta, la cita, aquellos chicos que eran tan parecidos a ellos cuando les mirabas de espaldas… Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Veo que te esfuerzas bastante para ser solo una apuesta. - Rió un poco, aunque realmente no le hacía gracia.

Yoshitake se calló mirándole a los ojos algo tristes.

-¿Solo una apuesta? ¿Eh? - Soltó una pequeña carcajada con amargura. - ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que para mi esto es algo mas que una apuesta? - Le miró a los ojos con una expresión sería y serena.

Hidenori tragó saliva totalmente inmóvil por aquella mirada, le atravesaba por completo.

-No bromees con estas cosas Yoshitake. Somos hombres, es imposible que nos enamoremos el uno del otro. - Estaba asustado, no sabía que era lo que quería, lo que sentía, lo que debía hacer. - En realidad nunca podría enamorarme de un hombre.

La mirada del rubio se tornó vacía, inexpresiva.

-Entiendo. Me voy a casa. Se dio la vuelta para irse. Hidenori intento acercarse para pedirle disculpas pero Yoshitake se paro. - La apuesta ha terminado, a partir de mañana ya no saldremos juntos. Solo seremos amigos.

Sus palabras congelaron por completo a Hidenori. Pero ¿Era esto realmente lo que el quería, no? Yoshitake se fue, dejando atrás al castaño.


	6. 5º Acto: Estudiantes y camiones

**5º Acto: Estudiantes y camiones**

El fin de semana paso lento y ajetreado. Hidenori pensaba que nunca iba a terminar de hacer las tareas de su casa. Tocaba limpieza general y sus deseos de llamar a Yoshitake no se pudieron hacer realidad. Se pasaba el día limpiando y recogiendo sin tregua. Y cuando al fin terminaba estaba tan cansado que se quedaba dormido como un bebe.

Y así llegó el lunes.

Nadie le esperaba en la entrada de su casa, nadie le acompaño hasta el instituto. Al ver aquello su corazón se encogió, pero no le dio importancia. Hidenori se sentía algo solo.

Caminaba más bien lento cuando alguien le hablo.

-Hidenori, hoy no pareces tan enérgico como otros días.-El de gafas miro a el que le dirigía la palabra y reconoció a Motoharu, un compañero de su clase.

Se le veía un poco cansado, con su expresión seria de toda la vida, incluso se podía decir que jadeaba un poco. Un grito chocó en sus oídos como una piedra. Se trataba de Mitsuo, otro compañero de clase. Venía corriendo para alcanzarlos o eso pensó Hidenori que haría. En lugar de eso continúo corriendo y le sacó la lengua a Motoharu. Para hacer esta burla tuvo que apartar la mirada del camino que estaba recorriendo, por lo que no vio el camión que chocó contra él, haciendo que se quedara pegado a la parte delantera de este, desandando el camino que había hecho corriendo antes. Menos mal que el camión no iba a mucha velocidad.

Motoharu y Hidenori le miraron decepcionados pero no les sorprendía que le hubiese pasado eso, el chico era bastante despistado.

El de la perilla se llevó la mano a la cabeza y miro a Hidenori.

-Voy a despegarle del camión, nos vemos en clase.-Corrió detrás del camión.- ¡Idiota! ¿¡De verdad pensaste que podrías adelantarme!?

Y así continuo Hidenori su camino a solas hacia el instituto.

Las clases eran monótonas, aburridas. En los descansos la cabeza de Hidenori se quedaba completamente en blanco y se quedaba en el aula desviando la mirada al pupitre de su querido amigo Yoshitake que no había ido a clase. Su compañero de extravagancias no estaba.

Caminaba ensimismado en la nada por los pasillos cuando se chocó con alguien, era grande y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo rubio, bueno, más bien amarillo. Y todo había que decirlo, su rostro parecía bastante severo y peligroso.

Una figura se deslizo desde la espalda del hombre contra el que había chocado.

-Un desecho de la humanidad.-Le ofreció su mano:- No se puede estar tumbado en el pasillo.-El chico le miro sonriente.

Hidenori le conocía de algo, su voz le sonaba, no sabía de que.

-Presidente tenemos que ir a organizar el papeleo. ¿Uh?

Hidenori miró al recién llegado que había advertido de su presencia mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda.

-¿Karasawa?-Le miro atónito.

El chico de la gorra le miro serió he hizo una leve reverencia de saludo. El joven que le había ayudado le estrecho la mano moviéndola con demasiada energía.

-¿Eres amigo de Karasawa? Es un placer.-Decía sonriente.

Hidenori estaba algo confuso, había mucha gente nueva y aunque pareciera extraño, para Hidenori eran gente algo rara.

El chico con el que se había chocado le miraba severamente y en cuanto el presidente le soltó la mano, el chico rubio le cogió de las dos manos.

-Siento mucho haber tropezado contigo, Tabata-san.

Hidenori se desconcertó más pero aquel gesto le pareció muy amable y educado por su parte.

Karasawa miro al tipo de la cara amenazadora.

-Vicepresidente hay que irse a la sala del consejo.

-Esta ocupada.-Contestó.

-¿Ocupada? ¡Pero si todo el consejo esta aquí!-Replico el presidente.

-Recuerde presidente que dejamos allí a Motoharu.

Se hizo un extraño silencio.

-¿Qué sucede con Motoharu?-Preguntó Hidenori.

Otro silencio extraño. Esto hizo que un chip despertara en el cerebro de Hidenori.

_"Seguramente le han secuestrado para hacer experimentos con el. ¿Serán extraterrestres? No, parecen humanos. ¿Científicos que han descubierto una formula para parecer estudiantes de secundaria y secuestrar a alumnos para utilizarlos como conejillos de indias en toda clase de experimentos? Si, el Vicepresidente es muy extraño, es moreno de piel y tiene el cabello rubio. Dicen que nunca se lo ha teñido y ese rostro…"_ Miró al vicepresidente inseguro. _"Será el guarda espaldas del mandamás. Karasawa parece inteligente, es muy callado y reservado. Y esa gorra es sospechosa. ¿De verdad puede ver por donde camina con ella puesta? No, eso ahora no importa, seguramente la llevara para ocultar su punto débil. Pero no creo que sea el líder, no es bueno dando órdenes. Con lo que nos queda…"_ Miró al presidente el cual le miraba sonriente. _"Este no es humano, definitivamente no es humano. Seguramente hayan secuestrado a Motoharu para hacer experimentos con él."_ Su imaginación volaba sin control. "_Tengo que salvarlo. Es mi compañero y mi deber como hombre es salvarlo cuando no pueda defenderse. Tengo que hacer algo para despistarles"_

Hizo memoria con donde estaba la sala del consejo de estudiantes y sin previo aviso salió corriendo a toda pastilla gritando como un loco. Cuando estuvo un poco lejos dijo:

-¡No permitiré que experimentéis con el cerebro de Motoharu!

Pronto llegó a la sala del consejo y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Y efectivamente allí estaba Motoharu. El resto corrieron detrás de Hidenori pero sin éxito, no pudieron alcanzarle.

Motoharu no estaba solo. Mitsuo le acompañaba, sujetándole le los muslos para que Motoharu no se cayera de la mesa.

Cerró la puerta lentamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. Analizó la imagen que tenía en su mente. Motoharu estaba tumbado sobre la mesa completamente sonrojado y Mistuo estaba sobre el besando su cuello y moviéndose con mucha energía. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedarse en cuclillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, muy sonrojado.

-Lo estaban haciendo.- Susurró.

El camino al instituto cada vez se hacía más largo y pesado. ¿Sería el calor?

Hidenori caminaba sin ningún ánimo hacia el instituto. No podía evitar pensar en como comportarse después de su reacción tras pasarse por el consejo.

Se había quedado apoyado en la puerta durante poco tiempo. En cuanto alguien intento hablarle salió corriendo a toda pastilla y su actitud hacia Motoharu y Mitsuo no era de mucha ayuda. Los evitaba, no sabía que decirles, como actuar. Así que en vez de evitarlos como todo ser humano normal, se escondía tras columnas mas finas que él, se hacía pasar por otras personas o simplemente empezaba a reír como un loco diciendo que no les conocía.

Pero aquel era otro día y debía de pedirles disculpas. Pero ¿Qué cara pondría si salía el tema? Porque era evidente que iban a tener que hablar de ello.

Hidenori había hecho en su cabeza muchos simulacros de lo que podía pasar y decir en esa situación. Todas tenían dos finales: Hidenori huía como una bala o Motoharu le pegaba una paliza por idiota. No le parecía que ninguna de las soluciones fuera la adecuada.

Estuvo preocupado las horas antes del descanso y bastante nervioso. Por desgracia Yoshitake no había ido ese día tampoco al instituto y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar del tema, ya que Tadakuni era tan simple que no entendería de lo que le estaría hablando.

En el descanso fue al consejo sin pararse, sabía que si dudaba no sería capaz de hacerlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta para que no le pasara como la última vez que la abrió. Le dieron paso para entrar a la sala.

Solo estaba Motoharu.

Entonces un gran pánico comenzó a invadir a Hidenori. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse pero se encontró con que Mitsuo le cerraba el paso con su despistada sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Hidenori! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-No, nada, solo… Pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar.-Mintió Hidenori.

Mitsuo le tomo del hombro amigablemente y le obligo a rastras, literalmente, a entrar en la sala del consejo de estudiantes.

A Motoharu se le veía incómodo y Hidenori sudaba de los nervios. No sabía que decir, si pedir disculpas, bromear para romper el hielo, ser el de siempre… Todo eran dudas y parecía que el estudiante de la perilla tenía las mismas inquietudes.

Mitsuo los miró a los dos y le dio un puñetazo amigable al hombro de Hidenori.

-Hidenori, la próxima vez marcare un gol con el nuevo súper tiro que estoy preparando.- Le dijo y sonrió como un tonto, parecía que nada había pasado para el chico.

Motoharu miró al pelirrojo y sonrió tranquilamente para volver a su expresión seria de siempre.

-Pero si sabes que eres muy malo para el fútbol.

-¿Eh? ¡No me digas eso Motoharu! ¡Así no me animas!

La discusión seguía, Hidenori los observaba y no pudo evitar reír de alivio. Mistuo y Motoharu le miraron algo desconcertados pero después sonrieron. Continuaron bromeando y metiéndose con el pobre Mitsuo sobre lo malo que era en tirar a portería.

Después de pasarse todo el descanso hablando Hidenori tenía que volver a clase, pero antes de eso, Mitsuo tomo a Motoharu del hombro acercándolo a él mismo.

-Por cierto, Hidenori. Motoharu y yo estamos saliendo juntos ¿A que es genial?- Dijo como quien hablaba del videojuego que jugó ayer, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Hidenori se sonrojó, pero no se podía comparar con el rostro completamente rojo de Motoharu.

-¡Idiota! No digas eso tan a la ligera, te pueden escuchar.-Mitsuo rió.

-Hidenori es de confianza. Motoharu se pone así porque no todo el mundo en el instituto aprobaría nuestra relación, por lo que te pedimos que seas discreto.- Le dijo sonriente y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca.

El de gafas se quedó mirándoles a los dos, atónito. ¿Era posible que dos amigos, que eran hombres, se pudieran enamorar? Lo estaba contemplando ante sus ojos.

-M-Motoharu… Tú… ¿Amas a Mitsuo?- Quería escuchar si aquello era posible.

Motoharu se sonrojó un poco y se quedo en silencio un rato, hasta que volvió a mirarle y contestó bastante serio.

-Si.-Simplemente dijo eso. No lo adorno con palabras bonitas, no dio rodeos innecesarios para explicar lo que sentía porque le amaba y no había mas.

El corazón de Hidenori se liberó de alguna forma. Sentía que toda la carga que había llevado durante el camino de ida al instituto había desaparecido.


	7. 6º Acto: Estudiantes y hermanos

**6º Acto: Estudiantes y hermanos**

Los días parecía que pasaban cada vez más rápidos. Pero faltaba Yoshitake, no se presentó en clase en toda la semana. Aquello hizo que Hidenori tuviera tiempo de pensar y plantearse ciertas cosas. Pero todas las guardó en algún rincón de difícil acceso en su cerebro.

El viernes volvió a su casa como todos los días, por el camino de siempre. Esa semana no se había ido a echar el tiempo en la casa de Tadakuni. No tenía ganas y solo quería volver a casa y tirarse en la cama.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y no sabía si no podría ver en todo el verano a su mejor amigo Yoshitake.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, aquel día parecía que pesaba mil demonios la dichosa puerta. Tiró la cartera en algún lugar de la entrada y fue al salón.

-Ya estoy en casa…

Observó a las personas que estaban en el salón. Repasó la estancia varias veces, muchas veces. No podía creer que esas dos personas estuvieran juntas, en su casa, en una misma habitación de su casa.

-Pasa Hidenori, supongo que conocerás a la hermana de Yoshitake.-Le miró bajo su flequillo para saludarle.

-Si hermano, la conozco.- Se quedó quieto en la entrada del salón sin saber si entrar o ir directamente a su cuarto.

-Pasa, queríamos hablar contigo.-Sugirió la hermana de Yoshitake.

Hidenori hizo caso omiso, conocía perfectamente el mal genio de aquella chica y no le gustaría ser su victima. Se sentó en el sofá, entre los mayores.

-Queríamos hablarte de Yoshitake.- Comenzó el hermano de gafas.

-Esta última semana se ha encerrado en su cuarto diciendo que estaba enfermo. Yo no le creo. Pensamos que tiene mal de amores. ¿Sabes quien le puede gustar a mi hermano?

Hidenori no sabía que contestar. Su amigo nunca le había hablado de que le gustase alguna chica, más bien nunca le había hablado de ese tema.

Se quedo pensativo. Tampoco es como si le hubiera dicho a él que le gustaba, pero ¿Y si era Hidenori la persona que le estaba haciendo pasar mal de amores? Siguió pensando en todas las conversaciones que habían tenido a lo largo de sus vidas. Puede que Hidenori fuera despistado a la hora de no darse cuenta de las cosas que no quiere, pero tenía una buenísima memoria.

Analizó las dos últimas semanas con detenimiento, intentando darle todos los significados posibles a sus palabras. Tenía que comprobar una cosa.

-¿Puedo ir a verle? Quiero hablar con él.-Dijo finalmente.

-Si te deja pasar a su cuarto, claro que puedes ir a hablar con él.-Contestó la hermana.

Hidenori se levantó del sofá, sabía con claridad donde vivía Yoshitake. Atravesó la puerta para dirigirse a su casa.

-Te preocupas mucho por tu hermano.-Dijo el hermano de Hidenori.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me preocupo por él. Me fastidia que se pare el día entero encerrado y no me pueda desquitar con él a puñetazo limpio.- Contestó la hermana.

Hidenori fue a casa de Yoshitake lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó un momento en el que no sentía las piernas, solo comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en ellas cuando se paró frente a la puerta, esperando a que le abrieran la puerta.

La madre de Yoshitake le llevó hasta el cuarto. Mientras recorría el mínimo camino, que se le hizo bastante largo, desde la puerta al cuarto del rubio, su pecho le dolía cada vez mas, había ido demasiado rápido y el corazón tenía que bombear mas sangre golpeándole con fuerza.

La señora Tanaka le dejó frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven. Se quedó frente a la puerta recuperando aire y fuerzas, sobre todo para que su voz pudiera salir. Llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Llamo varias veces más pero nada.

-Soy Hidenori. ¿Puedo entrar?

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió. La figura de Yoshitake le recibió al otro lado de la puerta, inexpresivo, casi inerte, vacío. Le invitó a entrar, o eso supuso que había hecho cuando el rubio volvió a tumbarse en su cama dejando la puerta abierta.

Hidenori entró y cerró la puerta. Cogió la silla de metal y color marfil que había en el escritorio y se sentó sobre ella. Para la sorpresa de muchos, Yoshitake no era un tipo desordenado con su espacio personal, el suelo de su habitación estaba despejado y tampoco tenía muchas cosas en las estanterías.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hidenori dudaba de si esperar a que él hablara o empezar el mismo. Pero al ver que su amigo no quería entablar una conversación, comenzó él.

-Tu hermana vino a mi casa. Parecía preocupada.-Silencio, Yoshitake ni se movía.- No deberías de preocupar a una dama, no es digno de un caballero.- Bromeo un poco. Realmente suponía que Yoshitake respiraba ya que no veía ninguna clase de movimiento por su parte.- ¿Es verdad que estas enfermo o es otra cosa?- Otra vez silencio.- No pienso quedarme a hablar con las paredes de tu habitación. Si no quieres nada de mi me voy.

_"En realidad había venido en busca de respuestas pero ya veo que no esta por la labor."_

Se levantó de la silla para ir a la puerta, pero algo le detuvo. Miro su camiseta, la mano de Yoshitake la agarraba con fuerza. Hidenori suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Preguntó el de gafas. Al ver que no hablaba suspiro de nuevo y se rasco la nuca.- ¿Tú sabías que Motoharu y Mitsuo estaban saliendo? La verdad es que yo me entere de una forma un tanto brusca.-Rió nervioso.- Eso me hizo pensar, bueno, ellos y esos dos tipos que son condenadamente iguales a nosotros de espaldas. Casualmente también estaban juntos. Bueno, da igual. Pensé en muchas cosas y no he llegado a ninguna conclusión fija. Estas dos ultimas semanas… Han sido extrañas para mí. Nunca antes había tenido una cita con nadie y menos un amigo. Tampoco me había enfrentado al instituto sin ti. Me has mal acostumbrado.- Sonrió incómodo y algo sonrojado.- Lo que quiero decir es que… Quiero que te recuperes pronto para que podamos ir juntos al instituto de nuevo.

Antes de que Hidenori se diera cuenta, estaba tumbado sobre la cama con las muñecas inmovilizadas y con su amigo Yoshitake sobre él. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, serio.

-¿Con esto quieres decir que me necesitas?-Preguntó el rubio.

Hidenori se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, aquello le había pillado desprevenido. Desvió la mirada y asintió tremendamente avergonzado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yoshitake pero el de gafas no la vio. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurro.

-Yo también te necesito, Hidenori. Por eso esto así, porque necesito que estés conmigo y me mires solo a mí. Quiero poder abrazarte y besarte siempre que desee, que tú también me desees, que lo único que necesites sea tenerme contigo y nada mas. Hidenori…- Le miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos, estaban llenos de amabilidad, amor y quizás algo de desesperación.- Yo te amo.

El corazón de Hidenori dio un vuelco, un gran vuelco. No podía ser cierto. Entonces aquel baúl que había guardado en una parte de su cerebro con aquellas conclusiones que no quería admitir, se abrió.

-Creo que yo también.-Le confesó el de gafas.

-¿Puedo besarte?-Preguntó el rubio.

Hidenori se sonrojó al instante ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No tienes que preguntarlo… Solo hazlo cuando quieras.-Desvió la mirada rojo como un tomarte.

Yoshitake le tomo de las mejillas suavemente, dejando libres las muñecas del otro. Se acerco lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Hidenori, este cerró los ojos lentamente hasta dejarse llevar inevitablemente por aquel contacto tan cálido y agradable. Lentamente el de gafas se abrazó al otro, saboreando sus labios.

La lengua del rubio se poso sobre los labios del otro, pidiendo paso para comenzar juntos con un baile de pasión. Sus lenguas se tocaban, se separaban, se abrazaban, bailaban juntas haciendo que la mente de Hidenori se volviera completamente en blanco.

El beso se rompió, pero las caricias por el pecho de Hidenori continuaron junto con los lentos y suaves besos a su cuello, parecía que el rubio estaba imprimiendo sus labios en su piel. Hidenori comenzó a jadear suavemente, cerrando un poco los ojos.

Yoshitake había tomado el mando de la situación desabrochando la camisa del otro poco a poco y besando la piel que iba dejando al descubierto.

Se paró en los pezones, rosas y apetecibles. Comenzó a lamer uno lentamente, a morderlo, a jugar con el, mientras pellizcaba el otro con suavidad hasta que se pusieron duros.

-¡Uhng…!- Gemía suavemente Hidenori.

Una de las manos del rubio se deslizó a la entrepierna ajena, descubriendo que su compañero se había excitado rápidamente.

-Vaya… Y eso que aún no lo había tocado…-Declaró el rubio, sonriente.

Desabrochó el pantalón, cosa que alarmo bastante a Hidenori. Se incorporó un poco para parar allí aquellas caricias, pero las manos de Yoshitake eran rápidas y antes de que pudiera terminar la primera palabra ya tenía su miembro entra sus manos y lo tocaba con dulzura y pasión.

Mientras besaba su pecho y acariciaba su miembro con ganas, Hidenori gemía cada vez mas alto y sentía que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante las caricias del otro.

Yoshitake no paraba de observarle, parecía que el ver en aquella situación a Hidenori le excitaba. Hasta tal punto que el moreno pudo sentir la dura entrepierna ajena sobre su muslo.

El rubio se quito la camiseta, cosa que distrajo bastante a Hidenori, no pudo evitar posar su mirada en aquel cuerpo que se le mostraba, realmente Yoshitake había estado haciendo ejercicio. Esa distracción fue aprovechada para que la entrada de Hidenori fuera acariciada suavemente por los dedos de Yoshitake.

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?-Preguntó algo asustado, Hidenori.

-¿No pretenderás que lo hagamos a lo bruto? Te haría daño.-Contestó Yoshitake con su tono rutinario de siempre.

-¿Hacerlo? ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a hacerlo?

-Pues tu cuerpo ¿No ves lo excitado que estas?-Se acercó a el mirándole a los ojos.- Quiero entrar dentro de ti, sentir que somos uno, que estamos conectados ¿Acaso no es eso lo normal cuando dos personas se aman?

Hidenori no supo que contestarle, era verdad que eso era lo que deseaba pero tenía miedo.

-Hidenori… Te prometo no hacerte daño nunca.-Le acaricio la mejilla lentamente, mirándole a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor hacia él, llena de afán por estas juntos y protegerle.- Nada te hará daño si yo puedo impedirlo.

Hidenori se sonrojó de tal forma que casi se desmaya de tanta sangre que tenía en la cabeza. Le miró de reojo, avergonzado e inseguro.

-Hazlo, pero rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión…

Los dedos del rubio de introduciendo en la entrada ajena, moviéndose lentamente para dilatar aquella zona, haciendo que Hidenori emitiera un gemido ronco, seco.

Mientras Yoshitake esparcía besos por el pecho ajeno y besaba sus labios, sus dedos se abrían camino. Los gemidos tímidos de Hidenori no hacían más que avivar la llama que había dentro de él, sus ganas de poseerlo, de hacer que gritara su nombre de placer.

Una vez estuvo listo, se posicionó entre las piernas de Hidenori. Le miró y besó sus labios suavemente.

Comenzó a entrar en el interior del otro, lentamente para que no le doliera. Los dos se estremecieron. Hidenori se agarró a las sábanas fuertemente, jadeante, gimiendo de vez en cuando. Una vez estuvo por completo en su interior, Yoshitake suspiró de placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, golpeando la próstata ajena con delicadeza.

Hidenori había cerrado los ojos llorosos, no le dolía demasiado pero sus ojos fabricaban lágrimas solos. Intentó buscar el cuerpo del otro para abrazarle, besarle.

El ritmo de Yoshitake iba aumentando poco a poco, cada vez estaba más excitado y le era más difícil contener su energía. Al mismo tiempo que los gemidos de Hidenori aumentaban y se hacían cada vez más altos.

Pero los padres de Yoshitake estaban en casa y Hidenori intentaba no gemir pero le era imposible, así que cada vez que gemía intentaba taras su boca o con un beso del otro o con su propio brazo.

Llegó un momento en el que Yoshitake no podía aguantar más su energía, haciendo que las embestidas fueran mas rápidas y profundas, llegando a lo mas profundo de Hidenori.

Esto hizo que en poco tiempo los dos se vinieran al mismo tiempo, pronunciando el nombre del otro como si todo el placer del mundo escapara con ese nombre y lo produjera al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron los dos tumbados en la cama, abrazados, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro.

-Hidenori ¿Estas bien?

Hinedori le miró de reojo sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¿Repetimos?


	8. 7º Acto: Tú y yo Salvando el mundo Pie

**7º Acto: Tú y yo. Salvando el mundo. Piénsalo.**

-Hace calor…- Decía Tadakuni mientras se echaba gotas de agua en la cara.

Estaban los tres apalancados en el cuarto de Tadakuni, el cual aquel día no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de echar de su casa a sus amigos Hidenori y Yoshitake.

No se movía ni una sola hoja del árbol que había en el jardín, las calles estaban desiertas. El calor que azotaba la zona era insoportable. Incluso podías ver el calor en el aire.

El celebro de Hidenori estaba totalmente adormilado, ninguna disparatada ocurrencia quería mostrársele, cosa que Tadakuni agradecía ya que con cada idea de Hidenori, Tadakuni acababa recibiendo una paliza por parte de su hermana.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

-¿Cómo se consigue una novia?-Preguntó Tadakuni.

Esta pregunta ya se la habían hecho antes pero la demostración no había quedado clara, mas bien era imposible porque su instituto es solo de chicos y Tadakuni había terminado huyendo el la última representación.

Se le iluminó la mirada a Hidenori, literalmente. Se levantó de un salto.

-¡Hagamos una demostración!

-Yo me voy.-Y antes de que Hidenori acabara la frase, Tadakuni había desaparecido.

-Que chico más soso, de verdad.-Se quejó Hidenori.- Solo quedamos tu y yo.-Se sentó junto al rubio.- Ya que no podemos hacer una demostración te haré una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu frase infalible para ligar?

Yoshitake le miro de forma pasota como siempre y se rascó la mejilla, pensativo.

-Teniendo en cuenta la persona que me gusta yo diría que la mejor frase de ligue seria: Tú y yo. Salvando el mundo. Piensalo.- Miró de reojo a Hidenori y se giró para mirarle con una amplia sonrisa.

Hidenori se había sonrojado completamente y desviado la mirada.

-No… No esta mal…

El rubio se le tiró encima para besarle dulcemente en sus labios.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Dijiste que no hacía falta pedirte un beso, solo tenía que dártelo.- Aclaro el rubio acercándose al otro y besarle de nuevo.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y alguien entró bruscamente en la habitación viendo aquel cariñoso beso.

Hidenori y Yoshitake se quedaron mirando a la persona que había entrado, Yoshitake estaba muy tranquilo pero la cara de Hidenori solo mostraba pánico.

La chica de dos coletas cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Se escucharon unas pisadas que se dirigían a otro cuarto y un peculiar sonido.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡YAOI!

FIN


End file.
